


The More Things Change

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: need and restraint<br/>Kink: dominance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> post-Chosen, mild d/s and bondage. Written for ROK. This also should have been complete kinky smut. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

The more things change, the more they stay the same. They had changed the world, remade it, and in the process irrevocably changed themselves and their futures. Yet, some things had remained unchanged. The deep friendships and dependence they had with one another was something they all counted on. The game plan might have changed, but at the end of the day it was still that integral group that threw research parties and defeated apocalypses at the last minute. They were still themselves.

Their true essence had remained unchanged, but all of them had had to adapt to the upheavals around them. One might almost say that they had grown up. Yes, even him, not that he or truly any of the others would ever admit. They liked to pretend sometimes that they were still back in high school with all that that had entailed. It gave them some comfort in the face of an uncertain future and the craziness that had always surrounded their lives. They had developed more, all of them learning how to be both more independent, and yet also able to know and ask when they needed assistance and advice.

In truth it had been hardest for him. He was too entrenched in the thinking of being somehow separate from the others, of not really seeing them as peers. So that the first time he had a conversation that revealed his innermost thoughts, he had almost panicked, not sure how to handle the switch in dynamic. No, it hadn’t been easy for him to adjust, but it had definitely been worth it. And while the process might have been painstaking, he was now reaping the rewards for his effort.

Sighing with contentment, Giles pulled at the bonds tied to the bed post, wanting to feel the physical reality of his position. A position that was a direct result of one of his better decisions. He had always known that he had a tendency to take on too much, and with all of his responsibilities now, it was rare that he had an opportunity to relax and let someone else be in charge. When first approached, he had resisted, not wanting to take advantage of the other person. Yet when Xander persisted, he had realized that the other was serious in his desire to take care of him, to give him the release he so desperately needed. And to his surprise once he had agreed, their relationship had transitioned smoothly. While things remained normal during the day, at night his lover took every opportunity to remind him of his dominance.

Giles would never have expected to describe Xander as patient, but he was, devilishly so. Building up growing heat, and then leaving him there, restrained across the bed, moaning in frustration. He would wait him out, wait for him to give up his serious scholarly exterior, and voice his inner needs. Only when he was begging mindlessly, too far gone to feel embarrassed, did Xander concede. Gently bringing him to climax, and easing him down as he finally broke under the weight of kept in emotions and frustration.


End file.
